


Assignment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What sort of assignment?





	Assignment

Our tale starts in Lord Voldemort's secret base of operations. The Dark Lord has a very special assignment for one of his deatheaters, Rodolophus Lestrange.

Rodolphus asked, "Why did you summon me, My Lord?"

Voldemort said, "I have an assignment for you, Rodolphus. A very special assignment."

Rodolphus smirked. "I'm intrigued, go on."

Voldemort told him, "I want you to shadow our best executioner, Walden Macnair."

Rodolphus inquired, "Why do you want me to do this, My Lord?"

Voldemort smiled. "I want you to become his protege. I want you to learn from the best."

Rodolphus chuckled. "If that's what you want, then I'll do it, My Lord. I wouldn't want to upset you."

Voldemort dismissed his sarcasm and promised, "You two will get on like a dream come true and when your training is complete, you'll be just as good, if not better than Macnair."


End file.
